Episode 7498 (24th December 2010)
Plot Tracy shocks the Barlows and McDonalds by announcing that she's been released. Ken and Deirdre take her into No.1 while Steve and Becky are stunned. Anna's shaken as Gary flies off the handle at her upon mention of Quinny's parents. He shoves her and she lands back on an armchair. Kevin takes advantage of Sian's sympathetic nature to leave baby Jack with her while he goes to see Tyrone. Tracy reveals that the forensics expert from her trial has been discredited, throwing all his cases into doubt. She has appealed and is out on bail, pending a retrial. Audrey calls on Gail with the news of Tracy's release. Gail and David are incensed and storm round to the Barlows', intent on a showdown. Kevin collars Tyrone in the Rovers and asks him to be sure he wants to give up Jack for good. Tyrone reiterates that he doesn't want anything to do with either of them. Tracy pops into the pub to see Amy. She and Becky trade insults as the McDonalds refuse to wake Amy. Suddenly sleepless Amy appears at the door. Tracy envelops her in a hug. Peter picks up on Leanne's frosty attitude towards Carla. Leanne tells him that she knows all about Carla's drink problem and the candle she holds for Peter. He promises that nothing went on. Leanne's assured. Anna finds Gary standing in the Street lost in his thoughts. She hugs him. Sally's furious with Kevin for leaving Jack with Sian. Kevin announces that he's facing up to his responsibility and is taking Jack and checking into a hotel. Tracy tells Steve and Becky that she wants to spend Christmas with Amy. A row brews but is curtailed by the arrival of Gail, seething with rage. Tracy tries to play down her treachery. Gail lunges at her and a catfight ensues. Becky throws Tracy out of the pub. Tracy vows to reclaim her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Hospital Chaplain - Sean Francis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield General - Special Baby Care Unit and corridor Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Gillian Aldam as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky fights her corner when Tracy heads to the pub and demands to see Amy; a broken family reunites to celebrate Christmas; and an agitated Gary cracks up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,000,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes